The present invention relates to a panel hook designed for hooking a panel to be connected to the panel hook to a carrier, such as a rail, the panel hook comprising a strip provided with a part of I-shaped cross-section that is integral therewith, which part comprises a first flange, which faces the strip, and a second flange, which forms a guide for a slide, wherein the slide engages round the second flange and comprises a hook-shaped element, wherein the I-shaped part comprises a profile between the flanges, and wherein the slide comprises at least one projection which engages the profile of the I-shaped part so as to prevent the slide from being moved in a first direction along the second flange, whilst movement of the slide in an opposite, second direction along the second flange is possible.
It is noted that within the framework of the invention the panel hook is in particular a hook for hooking a flexible panel to the carrier, which panel may in principle be made of any material, such as textile, plastic, rubber and the like. Preferably, the panel hook is designed for hooking a cloth, such as a cloth for a sunshade or the like or a curtain to the carrier, such as a curtain rail.
Such a panel hook configured as a curtain hook is generally known; it is connected to a curtain in the following manner. First, the known curtain hook is automatically placed under a sewing machine, such that the strip and the I-shaped part thereof fall into a pleat of a curtain being supplied. Then the material of the curtain and the curtain hook are fixed in place and finally the curtain hook is sewn to the curtain pleat. When this is being done, a needle of the sewing machine penetrates through the strip right beside the I-shaped part. The curtain can then be hooked to a curtain rail, with the hook-shaped elements of the panel hooks being hooked into eyes of so-called “runners” of the curtain rail. The slides can be moved downwards along the strips of the panel hooks for precise adjustment of the vertical position of the curtain relative to the rail. Movement of the slides in upward direction along the strips is not possible, however.